Feathered Conflict: Discovering the Reason
Introduction The next day Markus had gather the team who would explore the Drake-Lord's Hut. Gathered around the table was Markus and Cynteria of course along with Itachi, Motoko and Chloe. "Ok the plan is simple i'll take our guest up to the hut and let her find what she needs." Said Markus as he looked at the ground the twins looking dejected. "I'll take you two on the next job......Besides this'll be quick and easy." The twins nodded as they walked off to find someone to prank. Meanwhile Chloe and Ellena went off to get a drink at the bar. "You don't mind do ya Cynteria?" Asked Markus looking at his fellow Slayer. "Um sure, sounds good, though what exactly will we be finding in that hut?" She said looking over to Chloe as she got up and walked over to her godchildren and picked them up before running towards the outside. "Death.....The Drake Lord was also a necromancer....A bad one at that....Alot of his first attempts are still there so rotted and messed up they've fused with the inside of the hut itself." Said Markus clenching his fists. "It's the reason nobody goes up there....." "Are you sure you'll be okay with going up there? If you rather, just give me a map and I'll head up by myself" Cynteria said as she could tell the mention of that hut was causing Markus to shiver with anger. "I'll be fine....I just dislike necromancers....As does everyone on this island they go against our ideals and beliefs." Said Markus as a smirk came across his face. "Hence why your the only one going in there." Markus then picked up his bag then started to walk to the back door. Cynteria just scoffed at his remark, she didn't know what crawled up her butt, but it was annoying her as she grabbed her gear and followed him. The two walked through the dense forest climbing over fallen trees leaping over rivers and streams. Also avoiding afew dangerous beasts knwon for their poisons. They evenutally came to an area that looked like the remains of a village covered in moss and new trees. "This is....Was the town of Oddelberg.....It's where The Drake-Lord got his victims for his necromancy." Said MArkus as he walked slowly through the ruins. "Women, Children, men.....Even the pets all were taken one at a time for him to test new necromatic spells on." "I could only imagine how much pain there was here" She said looking at an old doll as she picked it up, only to see it covered in dried blood. "Hence why my great great grandfather personally executed him infront of the entire city......A warning to future enemies" Said Markus holding his hand out for the doll. "May i have that...I'd like to bury so the little girl who owned it can have her friend back." Cynteria looked down on it before looking back up to Markus, she smiled and reached into her backpack, ripping off some cloth of a cloak she had as she wrapped it and gave it to Markus, "I thought that would be appropriate for when you went to go bury it" She said with a smile. "Thank you...." Markus took the dool bowing his head slightly. He then walked over to a clear untouched spot and dug a small hole placing the wrapped up doll in it and putting the dirt back over it, he then began a prayer for the girl and those who died in the village. "Honoured gods i pray that you ahve taken these souls into your world and allow them to live in peace.....I pray that you take this doll to the girl who lost it.....I also pray for the strength to finish my goal and bring peace to my home." Markus then got up walking on silently he however was stopped by a large mass of trees and vines. This presented the perfect moment to let out some agression, Markus smirked and used his Phoenix Shriek spell to open a path. "Lets go...." He said walking at a normal pace. "Sounds good to me" Cynteria said with a smile as she followed Markus through the broken and beat up path, despite his annoying remarks at times, she saw him as a good person. The two evenutally reached the top of the path where the nut was located, Markus sat down on a rock and looked at the hut. "There ya go....See what you can find." Said Markus pointing to the hut. "Don't be too long....I've been given permission to destroy this place after your done....The king's aide jsut send me a message via his telepathy." "Sure" She said slamming her fist into the ground, causing strong vibration to go throughout the area to make sure that no one else was around or in hiding. "Alright, no one around, I'll be back soon" Cynteria said making her way to the hut. When she entered, a sudden chill ran down Cynteria's spine, making her shake a bit in fear. The darkness in there was unlike anything she ever experienced, making her see images of chaos and destruction along with the horrible screams of every victim ever done there. She was unware of her surroundings as she had found herself outside on her knees, panting heavily as Markus had come towards her. "Told ya it was bad...." Said Markus kneeling down next to her. "I doubt you'll find anything here anyway." Markus helped her up and led her away before turning around and readied a massive blast to vaporize the hut. "I... I just... I've only ever felt fear like that when I was training with my father" She said looking over to Markus. Markus then let out a hugely powerful lightning botl from his hands that vaporized the hut leaving nothing but a burnt trail of earth. "I say we go back, relax then find out who posted the job in the first place. The Drake-Lord infomation is relativly unknown outside the archipelago so it had to be an inside job so to speak." Said Markus as he picked up his bag and looked at his handywork. "Not bad if i do say so myself." Cynteria nodded as she shook her head and tried to get the images out of her mind. "Don't worry you should forget about that later...." Said Markus as he led her back down the path. They eventually returned to the mansion and saw the usual things happening, various mage training for just relaxing with friends. "Hmmm seems Zero woke up at last....." Said Markus seeing Zero training with Yamatora. "You can join the others with training or relax by the pool....We got some spare bathing outfits in the pool shed." "Huh.. oh yeah, sounds good" Cynteria said walking over to the pool shed and closing the door behind her to change into something that would fit her. Markus went off to get Zero to help him find the fake job posters. "Zero! We need to dig in the underworld abit!" Shouted Markus which got Zero's attention at the wrong moment causing him to be hit by a shockwave knocking him flying. "Ohhh sorry dude...." "I dislike you Markus...." Said Zero sitting up with a huge red mark on his face. The doors opened as Cynteria came out wearing a bikini top and bottom that showed her very large endowments as she went towards the pool and dipped her feet into it, simply looking at the passing water. As Cynteria watched the water Alice and Ellena appear sitting next to her wearing their own bikinis. "Something up Cyn?" Asked Alice poking her in the arm. "Did you see the hut?" "Yeah we saw a massive blast up in it's area....What happened?" Asked Ellena putting her hand on Cynteria's shoulder. "Huh.. oh I'm sorry, yes we were there, but it's just... What I saw in there was horrible, the pain and sorrow of everyone that was hurt by that being. I can honestly say that I'm glad he's dead...." She said looking down at the water. "Yeah i've been there as well....It's not nice..." Said Ellena as she hugged Cynteria. "Don't worry we'll help you deal with it." "I ain't been there kinda glad i haven't but i'll help as much as i can!" Smiled Alice as she gave a really corny thumbs up. "Right now lets get wet!" Alice dived into the water splashing Cynteria and Ellena as well as other mages sun bathing near by. "How can a girl so small cause such a splash?!" Said Becca shocked at the size of the wave created by the smaller Hotaru. "Must be the cleavage...." Said Ellena moving her hair out of her face. Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Phantombeast Category:Articles in process Category:Storyline Category:Chapters Category:Roleplay